


Six Gun Sign Off

by doomingdawn



Category: B1A4, EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Character(s) of Color, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Families of Choice, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, free indirect discourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomingdawn/pseuds/doomingdawn
Summary: When faithful lovers Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung meet people like themselves in the big city, they go out on a limb and move in with two other gay couples. Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo already share a three-bedroom apartment with high school friends Cha Sunwoo and Gong Chanshik, and they’re all looking to reduce the rising costs of survival in the concrete jungle. Urban life is a lot more complicated than their dreams of it were, though: rent-sharing, resource management, and the compromises of six testosterone-ridden bodies are all no joke. Will the pressure of living together strengthen friendships and create unique bonds, or brutally tear them apart instead?





	1. Highschool Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** this story is a spin-off of my series [_Slave to the Rhythm_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/591757). It stars, among others, the same characters who are presented with the likeness of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung there. _Jimin’s Gate_ , _Jimin’s Prime_ , and _Jimin’s Answer_ are not mandatory supplementary reading. They may enhance your understanding of said couple, however.

The first week was hard. Jungkook anticipated blending into the social landscape of their new friends’ shared home; the carpets smelled like a hotel, and everyone’s eyes were smiles. It wasn’t his place of comfort yet, for he was a respectful guest. Taehyung found it difficult. Where would they sit on weekday nights when the living room was a household hotspot? He saw how they laid, visiting some Tuesday: Sunwoo on his side, sprawled out along the couch as a bigger spoon to Chanshik’s slender physique - Jongin with Kyungsoo between his long legs and both hands in his hair, pillows surrounding them like a bed fort in the middle of the floor. Monday, the day after they moved into the last bedroom, Jungkook took his companion’s hand and made a place for them between the two couples, cozy against the outer barrier of the latter’s luxurious canopy and the foot of the former’s sofa. Together, they all stared at the television with wide, tired eyes. The occasional comment was comforting to Jungkook, a social butterfly who was slowly beginning to revert back into a cocoon. Taehyung began to feel inferior.

Their relationship was no less admirable, of course. Despite meeting and growing close under less than typical circumstances (which Jungkook more than Taehyung felt was an unnecessary, unimportant, and perhaps embarrassing story), the pair worked together in conceptualizing and working toward their happily ever after. Long nights on same shifts at the grocery store, early mornings with busted pipes at their shabby apartment, and a mighty intrusive landlord all made the blue collar grind painful. That being said, dreams of university were what kept them on track. Life had its own plans for them, but success is one step at a time. In the heart of the city, location was the best part of their one room. The walls were still bland in their bedroom, brown boxes towering like an obstacle course. They felt like skyscrapers too, and they were Godzilla’s children trying to walk to their firm queen-sized mattress in the dark. Laying together brought them comfort, though: they could rely on one another. 

Where could this story start, if not a confusing, disappointing, and overwhelming flurry of mundane thoughts? Change is difficult for all, particularly for the young. Jungkook has no solid academic interests and still struggles to cope with being virtually abandoned by his mother. He will never speak of it, too proud to look so weak. Taehyung is bashful, lost, and his friends only assume he was an orphan who never found a home, an adoptee never good enough to be adopted. To be loved. He too has no genuine pursuits but survival, and now, love. It isn’t healthy, no, but love keeps them afloat. A cyclical projection; a mutual obsession. Their identities fragmented, their minds and bodies incessantly challenged. 

Their new home would become a social and economic safety net in the months to come: the fear of instability was gone when their cashier jobs suddenly became enough for rent and then some. A savings account felt like a novelty, but finally, they had one. Opened with further pride, some sort of hope. Jungkook smiled and half of his joy was to finally feel like a man. Taehyung began to blossom. The once cripplingly shy boy seemed outgoing even to strangers. At home, he was free to be loud, to burp, to love himself and his dorkiness. A goofy demeanor that pushed Jungkook further in love with every fiber of his being, and a warm, deep admiration for Jungkook doing the same for Taehyung. He could dance, walk around in salmon boxers, and drink white wine with Chanshik on Saturday nights.

And what of Chanshik? Jungkook and Taehyung both long wondered about the men they _hadn’t_ met during their first bar outing. Chanshik and Sunwoo lived casual lives Jungkook and Taehyung aspired to replicate. Their direction slowly came to fruition as they climbed a sturdy hierarchy of needs, and they were motivated by the success of their new best friends. Chanshik was a star: a fashionista and a civil engineer wrapped up in a stunning, cherubic package. He could be cute or stunning, sometimes both simultaneously. He designed minor bridges for neighboring towns one week and worked as a stylist for major entertainment companies the next. His older brother was a famous veteran musician. His older sister had two children. Taehyung longed for their rare and brief visits. Sunwoo was a mechanic, but had a passion for food which fed the entire house on nights when he was excited to serve. He was rugged and handsome, and Jungkook wished he had not his own lithe athleticism but rather Sunwoo’s burly, chiseled body. Sunwoo had two sisters who he talked to plenty but tried not to talk about around others. He was private in understandable and respectable ways. He knew how to protect the things he cared about. He was kind, great at cracking dad jokes, and most importantly to Jungkook, he was a remarkably caring and loyal partner. 

Chanshik’s intelligence and wit could cut through glass. It felt unfair. How could one person be so cunning and quick on their toes? He intimidated Taehyung until one day sharing a round of Dance Dance Revolution. Then, Taehyung realized Chanshik was just inexplicably charming instead. Sunwoo and Chanshik’s romance was as wholesome as Jungkook and Taehyung’s, too. They met at the same creative and liberal arts high school where they also became good friends with Jongin and Kyungsoo; Chanshik worked for costume design in the theater department while Sunwoo lived in the same backstage space, laboring as a set design stage crew member and pyrotechnics prodigy. Every show was a display of their work. Pride and fulfillment came not easily but simply.

Jongin danced in their simpler productions. Kyungsoo sang. It’s a magical spark of fate, that the two ended up on stage together often, their friends and peers cozying up to one another behind the red curtains as well. All four shared a table at lunch, although Jongin and Chanshik had a deeper friendship, while the other relationships remained lighthearted and in good, casual taste. Kyungsoo always was the reserved type, or so it seemed to all including Jungkook and Taehyung. He smiled a lot, saved his breath and didn’t talk simply to fill empty space. He was an enigma to someone who replaced absences in knowledge with presumptuous thoughts, but a comforting source of silence to those who knew him. He challenged the human need to know anything and everything about a person to feel comfortable. He perfectly counteracted the up and down demeanor of his boyfriend in that way, although Jongin didn’t think so. Jongin embraced sadness when he felt the need to but knew how to have fun in his everyday life. He still danced, but found a business job he enjoyed ‘as an adult’. Kyungsoo was the only one who stuck to the stage, still performing in musicals and finding himself consistently busy because of this. Jongin wanted to discover more about his dear by looking at the characters Kyungsoo played. The silence lured him in, superficially amazing and dazzling otherwise. What more could rest beneath the surface? He envied that Kyungsoo would play with Chanshik using the latter’s toy building bricks. Kyungsoo admired all that Chanshik did but was deliciously content with his own life. They were all content. This was the beauty of positivity.

Jungkook and Taehyung thrived. There was snow on the ground when they trekked water through the front door for the first time. Chanshik was nice when he asked them to take their boots off. Now, he would playfully yell. Jongin would laugh to remind the calm others that it was all in good fun. But it was warm out, the windows were open at night, and the darkness affected everyone differently. Kyungsoo listened to music while reading scripts or a book, keeping himself preoccupied. Jongin went to bed early or ran the risk of staying up late and becoming nostalgic, reminiscent, or lethargic. Jungkook and Taehyung watched television and tried to craft a miniature party with Sunwoo and Chanshik, who both preferred a pipe to a bottle on occasion. All were prone to Jongin’s starry-eyed wonder, though. The night had a way of pulling people in. It wasn’t depression, it was much more profound. Sunwoo felt the same when he looked at the stars. There’s something unknown, always. In time, trivially, in human survival; in space, in relationships. And it’s impossible to predict. But Jungkook and Taehyung finally had a home.

Not all of dusk’s consequences were so philosophical. Some of them were not cognitive at all, but rather feral. After all, how would twenty-somethings function in love without a little bump and grind? That’s what Chanshik thought, at least. He took life by its horns and initiated his own adult relaxation. Familiarly, Taehyung was no longer so submissive. Jungkook didn’t mind, just as long as he still had his gender to keep him company. Kyungsoo had a box of toys, Jongin loved being flexible, and Sunwoo was _never_ quiet. They all remained open-minded as the days passed. They challenged one another. They grew.


	2. Let's Get Lost

And grew. And grew, and grew. 

The four original housemates knew how to be respectful and appear chaste in their admirable if not dragooning formalities. As their habits in entertainment and personality began to surface, so did their physical and mental preferences. The finer qualities of their relationships revealed characteristics like Jongin’s penchant for anything awesome, Chanshik’s seductive charm, Sunwoo’s passive strength, and Kyungsoo’s wandering mind. Jungkook and Taehyung navigated this upper class hazing from their borderline poverty-dwelling friends and revealed their own quirks eventually. As the aforementioned comfort between the six brewed, they began leaving their bedroom doors open when not asleep. The colors of the walls became important to Taehyung, who was still kind enough to not intrude without permission. Their communal openness became utterly engaging. Nighttime conversations became more intimate, deeper and thoughtful. They sometimes spoke, under the influence or otherwise, on the nature of affection and how it surfaced in their relationships.

Love left trails, clues and evidence. Sunwoo’s partner was clearly a masterful love, because his own bass-filled war cry was always a surefire sign of romance behind the almond wall. Occasionally, an acute, melodic moan would slip past Chanshik’s plump lips, shooting from his tense throat and filling the humid, contained air. The sound made Jungkook’s crotch twitch. When he came out to retrieve a hulking plastic cup of ice water from the kitchen for the two exhausted bodies to share, his mouth was always swollen. Jungkook would stare and shake his head from the couch, as if the sudden jerk would remove the thought of Sunwoo’s endowment being served by the stylist from his mind. Sometimes, with a fatigued smile, Chanshik would wink in their direction before opening his bedroom door to return, shutting it with a solid thomp to remind them of how enviable the privacy was. The privacy was hardly there for any of them, of course. And though not surprising for Jungkook and even Taehyung, it was a wonderful coincidence that none of the other four minded either.

There was nothing awkward about a pair stepping away from ‘family’ activities in the living room for twenty minutes to an hour. Taehyung sometimes wore briefs beneath shorts, instead of just boxers, because he wanted to hide his threatening hardness without doubt. And there would be plenty of doubt when Jongin and Kyungsoo waved and left the circle of pillows and furniture. They seemed quieter in general, but their bed made the most noise. Taehyung wasn’t sure if it was the passion of their roughness of the low quality of their bedsprings, but he enjoyed the thought of Jongin’s dancer hips serving an animalistic and generous purpose.

Well into their stay, Jungkook and Taehyung still preferred to wait until night, when they were blissfully ignorant of what the others thought of them. But they surely laid up long after finish and cuddled for at least an hour, discussing what some of the other men may have thought of them in the act. When the apartment began to feel like home, they’d recreate this magic in the mornings too.

Much of how the comfort stretched beyond amicability and became rosy seemed up for debate to Jungkook and Taehyung. They never made the first move in exhibition, shy of voyeurism for the sake of preserving their new, great friendships. It follows that it must have been Jongin’s idea that the squad enjoy summer by going to a private pool his uncle owned not fifteen minutes away. Sunwoo took his white truck with Chanshik and fit Taehyung in the back; Jungkook napped shotgun in Kyungsoo’s black car while Jongin organized their travel bags behind them. 

Skinny dipping. Jongin’s legs were hairy and long, and he remained flaccid and humble the entire outing. Kyungsoo was smooth, small, and bashful in showing himself. Ten minutes in, he put swimming trunks on instead. Jungkook was always proud of his manhood and even more proud of Taehyung’s, who remained curious and wide-eyed between floaters and aquatic furniture. They both couldn’t help but stare at Chanshik’s defined ab muscles where a tattoo of an orange magnolia was, his smooth length casually semi-erect while he hugged Sunwoo in the pool. The latter danced and smiled, showcasing the musculature of his core, his arms, and his legs. His rear was hairy too, growth not stopping at the thigh like Jongin’s. His girth was wide and thick. Jungkook couldn’t spy a shape, but he was impressed. Always impressed with Sunwoo.

It was a guiltless high school fantasy, but nothing more than reality in a video until Jongin began to tease them. He stared at Chanshik and laughed every time Jungkook and Taehyung attempted to crack a joke. An hour later, everyone but he and Jungkook put something on. Drying by sun and air along long, green beach chairs, they bathed in warmth until he spoke to the only other fully naked lad:

“What’s wrong, you want a taste?”

They sat beside one another in the back of Sunwoo’s truck on the way home. Kyungsoo and Taehyung shared the former’s car and calmly spoke on work, schooling, and happiness. Chanshik, still to the right of his boyfriend, recorded the two men in the backseat with his smartphone. Jungkook’s olive face was red, the darker skin of Jongin’s hand on his inner thigh. They both wore underwear, but that didn’t stop the elder from grabbing a hold of Jungkook’s sensitivities. 

“Is Taehyung cool with that?” Chanshik asked, turning around and using his front-facing camera to catch his own smile in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah… but he’d want to watch.”


	3. Jump the Gun

Sunwoo laughed out loud. “Perfect for us.” A moment of silence. Jongin still smiled. Chanshik turned around and bit his lower lip, looking Jungkook dead in his alarmed eyes.

“We like being watched. Just that, but that specifically. Nothing gets me hornier than knowing someone’s watching and getting off on my sex life. Wish I knew why.” He looked forward, past the slightly dirty windshield with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Either of you are welcome to join us. Jack off, group sex, whatever.”

“I’ve done it. It’s great.” Jongin’s voice was like honey, painfully alluring and as trustworthy as a confidence artist. Jungkook liked the idea; his tone didn’t change, but his heart was pounding, his breath hitched and elevated. He had to cough before he could speak clearly. “For sure!”

Sunwoo received a text message three minutes later, handing his phone to Chanshik and instructing a typed response. “Tell her I’ll video her when we get home. After we get settled in.”

“Who’s that?” Jungkook’s inquisitive nature slipped through the cracks of his flustered persona. Jongin’s hand still gently pressed against the younger’s thinly veiled crotch, but Jungkook ignored it.

“My older sister.” Sunwoo hit the turn signal. Taking a left. “She lives abroad. She’s in a band.”

“We should start a band!” Jungkook joked, changing the subject as to not press what Sunwoo kept understandably private from all but Chanshik, regarding his family. That was an assumption.

“We’d be, a what… sextuplet?” Jongin’s voice was mischievous. Chanshik chuckled and corrected him.

“Even better. A sextet.”

When both vehicles returned, one after the other, all of the men found themselves standing before their single bathroom and feeling rather exhausted. Because Taehyung and Kyungsoo took their time entering the apartment, Sunwoo and Chanshik decided to take a shower first.

Jungkook ran through the motions in his head. They would stay together for the evening, they would talk to Sunwoo’s sibling. That left other admirable targets, particularly the lingering lust left by Jongin’s touch.

When the four left gathered to stand near the kitchenette, Jongin spoke bluntly about the encounter he had both initiated and continued. Jungkook blushed. Taehyung laughed, first a pained chuckle, and then an understanding thinness of his pressed and united lips. He was hesitant and wanted to take things slow, but he was also confident that he would soon want to take advantage of their mutual openness. Jongin asked where a good place to start would be.

“Maybe doing things in the same room.” Jungkook answered instead of waiting for his lover. “Like Sunwoo said.”

Kyungsoo stopped the conversation with a level-headed gamechanger. “I know there are hormones floating around, but over-complicating sex like this is a massive mood-killer. Take care of yourselves, eat something, get washed up, and then come back together and talk about it… or whatever.”

Sunwoo and Chanshik only took twenty minutes. Taehyung washed his face and took his shower with Jungkook. Kyungsoo and Jongin cleaned themselves separately. 

Like a flame without air, Jongin was particularly solemn that night. He lost his voice. Knocked back down from the clouds again. This was when the details about their rooms became important: when they didn’t leave them. Chanshik and Sunwoo had light grey walls and a white trim. Kyungsoo and Jongin had dark blue wallpaper and auburn wood. Chanshik and Sunwoo both played computer games. Kyungsoo owned a bookshelf. Jongin had an amateur telescope. And the new boys had boxes. Boxes upon boxes.


	4. Breathe on Me

Jungkook and Taehyung still had to unpack. Not their clothing or the essentials, of course; months of living had lured those out of hiding already. But the rest smelled like the taste of burnt coffee. Sour on the back of the tongue. Tangy and spoiled. Even smells tasted sometimes, and they _never_ had to be close.

The next morning, Jungkook called an old friend and vented his worries and concerns. He wandered out into the kitchen at ten past ten in search of fruit juice or flavored ice.

“You crawled out onto the roof last night…” Kyungsoo’s voice lined their only hallway like a padded cell, raising the ghostly hairs along the back of Jungkook’s neck without fail. The bedroom he shared with Taehyung was directly between where the other couples slept and barricaded themselves on pretty occasion. Not five feet away from the bathroom - it couldn’t have been more than a leap. Chanshik and Sunwoo were closest to the front door, closest to the kitchen and living room. Jungkook thought nothing of it until he caught his first shocking sight: the thrilling, provocative spark in his heart, stolen from Jongin. He would have seen this instead once, storming out of a miniature argument and furrowing his eyebrows at the sight. It couldn’t cure him if it served Jungkook’s libido instead. 

Jungkook understood everything now. What it felt like to be tinder. On their broad couch, Sunwoo with soft plaid pants around his thighs. His eyes were shut. His head was back. Chanshik bobbed and moaned and groaned, small growls beneath his breath, a wetness in the pit of his throat. Sunwoo was thick, heavy. Round and less than smooth.

Manly. Jungkook always admired masculinity. It was easily unhealthy. His friend told him it was unhealthy not an hour prior. But he stared and smiled, fixated on the mixture of Chanshik’s saliva and Sunwoo’s copious premature ejaculate which dripped down the latter’s hilt, matting the dark hair which decorated his crotch and equally sizable and impressive sack. Jungkook’s arms grew weak. The insides of his elbows felt like bundles of shot nerves. His chest was warm, his waist was throbbing, and if he wasn’t sweating, he was surely about to pass out when Sunwoo began to pass his load inside of Chanshik’s mouth. Pumping power, a rising wave from bottom to top. Each thick release slid from tightening oval orbs and shot up Sunwoo’s heavy shaft, a visible pulsation shooting from the spasming slit of his head again and again - directly into Chanshik’s mouth, a glove of white along his swollen lips, a single strand dirtying his cherubic cheek. 

Jungkook panted as dramatically as they did, attempting to catch his breath silently from the doorway. Jongin’s voice shocked him to life. “Well?” Like dominos, his sudden gasp triggered Chanshik’s head, a sudden pop, and pants up. It wasn’t a necessary embarrassment, but it was surely an unavoidable surprise. The distant receiver naturally grew flaccid, but now at a swift pace. His cheeks were red. His olive skin was blotchy. Chanshik smiled at the men. 

“We don’t have… many rooms to go ‘get’, so ta-dah.” The skillful giver mused, rising to his feet and wiping his boyfriend’s seed from his face with the back of a wrist. It was polite to grab a paper towel, cleanse his entire visage, and throw the waste away. He casually licked it clean instead. “Sunwoo made pancakes twenty minutes ago. There’s a lot of them.” Sunwoo cleared his throat in the background, rising to his feet and fixing how his softness fell awkwardly beneath the fabric of his pajamas, still feeling Chanshik’s lips and mouth. The warmth and the wetness which climax had awarded. 

“Eat.” Chanshik repeated, arranging them plates with fast and slapdash arms. Bodies shuffled through the kitchen. He smiled when he was close to Jungkook, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, just beyond the corner of his lips. The peck was platonic, demure, but Chanshik’s voice and all of its presence lingered so close. “I know you’ll love it.”


End file.
